gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Swords
Age of Swords is a new action/adventure game for the Xbox One and the PlayStation 4. This game has multiplayer features, too. Modes Adventure Mode Adventure mode is the main part of the game. It features an open world gamestyle where you can explore and receive missions. In adventure mode, almost anything is possible. You can do missions by Adventurers, you can challenge knights to battle, and you can buy varieties of different armors and weapons. Survival Mode In the survival mode, you play as a knight who is on the run from an army. As you fight and make sure you aren't captured, this mode tests how long you can survive. Commander Mode Commander mode is a mode where you play as a commander, and order your army to fight against the invaders. As you defeat more enemy troops, your army expands, making it stronger. Multiplayer Free Style In the multiplayer, the players connect to the Internet and play against opponents online. You can either battle each other, or battle different opponents by teaming up. Adventure Mode Details There are hundreds of things you can do in Adventure Mode, since the game is open world. Scattered across the kingdoms, Adventurers are give you fun missions to do. The missions usually involve invading a castle, uncovering a legend, or finding treasure. Normally, the missions result in getting new prizes and unlockables, but sometimes the rewards can be bigger. There are 15 kingdoms in the game. The main kingdom is Danakia, you're homeland. Across the kingdoms, there is a fighting tournament in each. If you win the tournaments, new levels are unlocked in Multiplayer mode. Characters in Adventure Mode *Avatar *Prince Hillas *Princess Kristyl *King Frederick *Queen Cindy *Fuyor *Altgoyer Kingdoms *Danakia - The land of peace. *Ruinor - The land of war. *Siha - The land of nature. *Lodania - The land of animals. *Hasrena - The land of the sea. *Gubnople - The land of darkness. *Detris - The land of smarts. *Fudiga - The land of joy. *Delnor - The land of fear. *Uionry - The land of will. *Giafdore - The land of luck. *Sen Rais - The land of beauty. *Kaikoi - The land of strength. *Cwuires - The land of hatred. *Obcaord - The land of dragons. Survival Mode Details In survival mode, you play as a knight (name him or her anything you want) who has just escaped from the grasp of Ruinor's army, the Warlord Knights. As you fight and fight and run, see how long you can survive before you are killed by the Warlord Knights. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Open World Category:Violence Category:Swords Category:Sword Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Rated T Category:"T" rated Category:Bethseda Category:Bethseda Games Category:Blood Category:2015 video games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation 3 Games